James Heller
Name: '''James Heller '''Age: '''27 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Infested Terran '''Rank: '''Commander (Blackwatch), Commander of the Oclatus Penitilus (Empire) '''Abilities: Shapeshifting body into various weapons, ordering soldiers, airstrikes and any other support. '''Family: '''Collette Heller (Wife, Deceased), Amaya (Daughter) Biography James Heller is the leader of the Blackwatch organization, and the commander of the Oclatus Penitilus. He has experience being a commander, as well as being a marksman with nearly every weapon in the terran armories, except for melee. Initially, James Heller was a cold, reckless man, often using force to solve issues, as such with the Blackwatch. Since he met the Protoss, and befriended Alex after their rough history, he's softened up, and now treats his friends and acquaintances with the respect they deserve. In Blackwatch As a Blackwatch leader, James had zero tolerance for behaviors that step out of line, and had authorization from the US Military to use excessive force on anyone who had dared step out of line. His cold and unforgiving demeanor made Blackwatch feared by the citizens of New York, while some even said he was almost like a 'Black Hitler'. James refused to comment on these accusations, often turning his back as soon as someone mentions such things. Not much is known of Heller's past, as every time he is asked what his past was like, he would often turn his back, or try to change the subject. People who've noticed this theorized that Heller had a past he wasn't proud of, and does not wish to disclose it with even his closest friends. The battle for New York After Alex Mercer released the virus, James dedicated his life to hunting down the rouge Gentek scientist, naming him a terrorist in news stories, and calling him a monster in public. However, his hatred for him never truly manifested until the Zerg attacked New York. An hour after the original attacks, James Heller began a full-scale evacuation of New York to ensure nobody will be killed by the monsters that roamed the streets night and day, building hatcheries on buildings, and turning them into nests. However, when it came time for him to evacuate his family, who lived in the suburbs downtown, he made a shocking discovery. When he returned to his family's home, everything was eerily silent. Creep covered the floor of his apartment, and crawled up the walls like fast-growing vines. He began to search the building, finding hatcheries, and other zergbuildings covering walls, floors, old electronics and polluting the air with a foul smell. Eventually, James pried off enough of the Creep to move into the basement, where he found his wife and daughter being torn apart by Zerglings, being devoured by them rather than infested, because the Zerg k new that they would not be perfect candidates for the war. Heller snapped, and opened fire on the Zerglings, killing them before they had a chance to react. After the event, Heller dedicated the rest of his life to finding Alex, and killing him. Alliances Eventually, Heller caught up with Alex, but saw that Alex had been fighting the Zerg as well, and seemed to have suffered a loss. That's when he told Heller that the Zerg had infested Dana, and had forced him to kill her, causing heartbreak and trauma. It was then that James realized that Alex never wanted this to happen, and was in too much pain to even think. Heller soon embraced Alex, and the two formed an alliance to fight what Alex had unintentionally given life to - an unending nightmare. Eventually, the two fled, cutting their losses, and knowing that they can't win on their own, no matter how hard they tried. Lucky for them, The Empire were the ones that had saved them, and bought them to Aiur, soon regretting it when they found that Alex was infested. However, Heller went to the end of the line to defend Alex, saying to give him a chance, to which they obliged, and gave Alex a court meeting. Alex was then able to defend himself, and gained the Empire's approval. Present Currently, James Heller operates under a special military force known as Oclatus Penitilus, with the addition of his former Blackwatch/Protoss army. He also works as one of the heroes of the Empire, bringing military firepower and expertise to the battlefield, and defending his friends whenever possible. He has also become best friends with Alex Mercer, and is studying Protoss combat techniques in order to match the Protoss's superior combat abilities. He is also working with Issac Clark to create special firearms for the Protoss military forces to give them more ranged advantages in case melee won't cut it. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Category:Oclatus Penitilus